The present invention relates to a foldable bed frame device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable bed frame device which is easily folded.
A conventional bed frame should be assembled with many fastening members such as bolts, nuts, and rivets. It is difficult for a user to assemble or detach the conventional bed frame.
An object of the present invention is to provide a foldable bed frame device which is easily folded into a compact configuration.
Accordingly, a foldable bed frame device comprises a leg support frame, a flexible rectangular net disposed on the leg support frame, and a plurality of elastic fastening buttons. The flexible rectangular net has a plurality of through apertures. The leg support frame has a plurality of leg devices and a plurality of connection rods. Each of the connection rods is connected to two of the leg devices. Each of the leg devices has a telescopic tube, and a connector disposed on the telescopic tube. Each connector has a round hole to match the corresponding through aperture of the flexible rectangular net. Each of the elastic fastening buttons has a click post inserted through the corresponding through aperture of the flexible rectangular net and inserted in the corresponding round hole of the connector.